


如父如子

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jim也很甜, M/M, McCoy确实很甜, Sugar Daddy, not Sugar Daddy, 但是不是糖爹文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 我根本写不来包养。甜爹McCoy就真的甜不过甜儿子Jim





	如父如子

McCoy向后潇洒一踢把门关上，挂在门板上的风铃十分敷衍地响了一阵子，随后有气无力地归于平静。沙发上的一堆衣物和抱枕隐约起伏着，随着PADD和包装盒掉落的混乱里伸出了一只手，艰难地够到椅子上的遥控器，精准地摁下开关。

原本就不昏暗的室内彻底明亮了起来，夕阳的余晖被人造白光吸收，隐藏在阴暗角落的罪恶一览无余。McCoy对着客厅里肆意栖息的杂物倒吸一口冷气，忿忿地把手中的包裹放在脚边。包裹压在了一只拖鞋上，鞋底流淌出可疑的黄色粘液。

他叹了一口气，压住了颤抖的眉头。一颗金色的脑袋从沙发的小山堆里冒了出来，上面顶着一件衬衫。脑袋的主人把挡在眼前的袖子随意掀开，惺忪的睡眼在锁定McCoy三秒后迸发出惊喜的光彩。他对着McCoy咧嘴大笑，兴高采烈地样子一点也没有让McCoy开心起来。

“你好呀！Bones，今天放学挺早的？”

McCoy蹲下身打开包裹，他的膝盖不小心蹭到地上的脏东西，不由得大声咒骂起来。金发的年轻人哈哈大笑着，悠悠闲闲地把自己从沙发里拖出来，踩着掉在地上的衣物走到同居人身边。

“我一会儿还要回医务室值班，”McCoy在包裹里烦躁地摸索着，“回来的时候我要看到这间客厅变成我早上去上课之前的样子。”

“所以我不用收拾卧室和卫生间啦？”年轻人天真快乐地问道。

“操你的，Jim。”

McCoy头也不抬地说着，拿着食物的手往前一伸，Jim乖乖接过放在眼前细细打量。

“这不是我想要的。”他撅起嘴，可惜冲向卧室的McCoy没有看到。

“你已经连续吃了三天巨无霸了，偶尔吃一次花椰菜不会让你虚无的人生更加惨淡！”

无视了卧室里McCoy含糊不清的教训，Jim抱着自己的晚餐跌进沙发里。他把自己舒舒服服地安置在软绵绵的抱枕中，屁股底下垫着McCoy早上命令他分拣配对的袜子。窗外的建筑物开始亮起五颜六色的装饰灯，Jim数着小灯泡闪烁的节奏，红、红、蓝、蓝、绿，红、红、蓝、蓝、紫，红、红、蓝、蓝……

“我要迟到了，Jim，你晚上不用等我！”

McCoy撞开卧室的门旋风一般扫过客厅。Jim伸脚拦住飞向墙角的运动鞋。McCoy胡乱梳理着头发，差点一头撞在餐桌上。

“我可以去找你吗！”Jim兴致勃勃地问道。

“不……”McCoy想了想，叹了口气，“你想来就来吧——记得收拾一下客厅，还有别的你弄乱的地方。”

Jim在富有警告意味的眼神下耸了耸肩膀，McCoy早已蹬上鞋子冲了出去。Jim听着楼道里凌乱的脚步声逐渐消失，才慢悠悠地起身绕过地上的垃圾走过去关上了门。黑夜稳稳地降落，街灯营造出一片虚假的明亮。

红、红、蓝、蓝、绿，红、红、蓝、蓝、紫……他在重新笼罩客厅的寂静中扫视着眼前的一片狼藉。房间在只剩他一个人时又变得大而空荡。

最多还有五个小时McCoy就回家了。Jim告诉自己

-

Jim和McCoy的相遇多多少少像是一个偷工减料的都市小说开头。

McCoy在学院报到的那天晚上凭着惊人的毅力把自己从酒杯里拽了出来，因为他有些想要给自己一个全新的人生。事后回想起一切，他不知该庆幸自己及时出现，还是后悔自己没有让那个浑身上下都穿着小亮片的安多利人请自己再喝一杯。

总之他左脚踩在一滩污水里，右脚踩在了一摊富有弹性的布匹上。好医生蹲下身仔细观察了一会儿，借着通讯器的亮光在那堆脏兮兮的布料里看找到了一张傻笑的脸蛋。

“你为什么躺在这里？”

对方伸手挡着自己的眼睛，McCoy敏锐地看到血红污渍下的伤口。他皱着眉，条件反射地摸向自己包里的三录仪。

“大概是因为我和某人的女朋友站的太近了？”

地上的烂泥哼哼唧唧地坐起身，看清McCoy在干什么后大笑了起来。

“我只是被人拍飞到墙上，没什么大事！谢了，现在让我们都回家找妈妈吧！”

“你应该去医院。”

McCoy对耳边催促他离开的声音不为所动，他看着读数松了口气，站起身拦住摇摇晃晃地准备撞向垃圾桶的酒鬼。对方用一个响亮的酒嗝报答了他，然后不好意思地抹了抹自己鼻子。

“对不起，一般来说我会比现在看起来好看一点。”

“你并不难看，”McCoy翻了个白眼，“你只是蠢而已。来吧，孩子，我送你到医院。”

年轻人嘟着嘴，靠在墙上像是打算和垃圾桶长相厮守：“我可没钱看病，也没有人给我交医保——我什么！都没有！”

他的手在空中愤怒地挥舞着，McCoy险险避开了往鼻头招呼的巴掌。

“我前妻还是给我留了些钱的，否则等你吐得连胃都飞出来就知道什么叫后悔了。”

McCoy不知道自己为什么要把前妻扯进这段本就莫名至极的对话。或许是因为遇到一个敢大声叫嚷自己“什么都没有”的同类实在太难了。靠着墙壁的那位接收到奇异的信息时抬了抬眉毛，蓝色的眼睛在酒精的熏泡下逐渐变得昏沉。McCoy接住他开始下滑的身体，一连串精彩的咒骂闪过脑海驱逐了前妻冷酷的脸。

“我不去医院。”年轻人揪着他的衣服小声嘟囔着。“你可不可以……”

“我有不好的预感。”McCoy小声剧透着自己的人生。

年轻人低声笑了一下，用鼻子蹭了蹭医生的喉结。这个动作有些过分亲昵了，McCoy攥紧了自己的手，在心里不住地哀叹。

“我叫Jim，Jim Kirk。”

“Leonard McCoy。”McCoy下意识回答道。

Jim压在他身上的分量越发沉重，McCoy指挥着自己的双腿拖着年轻人在街上挪动，一边感谢几个小时前的自己选择了就近的酒吧。

“Leonard，我不去医院，你把省下的拿去给我们一人买一个小蛋糕好不好？”

不好。McCoy在心里哀嚎着。Jim的重量带着McCoy撞在了灯柱上，他们顺势倒向了街边的躺椅。McCoy对椅子边上被突发情况吓得呆滞的路人露出一个抱歉的微笑。

“你能帮我个忙吗？”他不抱希望地问道。

-

半夜的时候McCoy被鼻子上拂过的冰凉物体吓醒。他睁开眼撞进一双蓝色的眼睛里，然后想起自己的酒吧奇遇以及接下来一串倒霉事。Jim退后让他从沙发上起身，他热切地盯着McCoy，踌躇着伸出双手，似乎想要给医生一个感激的抱抱。

“你没带我去医院！”

McCoy点点头，检查病人的动作一刻不停。Jim乖巧地任凭医生摆弄着自己，时不时趁着他们视线短暂相接的时候投放一个明亮的笑容。

“那你有没有买小蛋糕？”

医生流畅的动作顿了顿，他瞪着Jim眨眨眼，终于想起这个莫名其妙的问题来自哪里。

“你饿了吗？”

Jim歪着头仔细思考着，像是在等自己的胃给出正式答复。然后他郑重回答：“不饿，不是很饿。”

“那就给我乖乖坐好，闭上你的嘴巴。”

McCoy把医疗器材塞回箱子里，推着Jim往卧室走。年轻人有些不安地回头瞄了眼沙发停下脚步，无论医生怎么推都不肯动一下。

“你睡床吧，我在沙发上睡就好了。”

McCoy翻了个白眼。他一时半会儿不想说话，于是又翻了个白眼，然后一脚踹开了卧室的房门。

“没得商量，躺下去睡好，有事就叫我。”

“真的？”

“真的！”

Jim温顺地任由McCoy把自己用枕头和被子包围得严严实实。他的脸蛋在蓬松的枕芯上显得无忧无虑，让人很容易忽视他颧骨上的淤青。医生摇摇头，鬼使神差伸手轻轻理了理年轻人的头发。

“晚安，Jim。”

“晚安，医生。你真好。”

McCoy关上了灯，黑暗中Jim呼吸的声音在另一个人屏息的时候显得格外明显。他回忆起自己刚才过分柔软的语气，忍不住打了个哆嗦。

-

如果要给Jim Kirk做一个McCoy用血泪书写的档案的话，Jim的个人特征包括但不限于：和他一样喜欢酒吧、是个讨厌医院的蠢货、喜欢给人起绰号，以及大写加粗的，Jim有奇怪的交易观念。

这是Jim留在宿舍的第三天，没有人提出Jim不是学生所以不应该住在学生公寓这个事实，McCoy本应该出现的舍友被他抛到九霄云外，Jim大大咧咧地收走了McCoy搁在柜子上的另一张通行卡。

当下医生被Jim压在厨房的水池边上，他的一只手还举着锅铲，煎蛋和培根在锅里咯吱作响。Jim对此不为所动，他可能只喜欢吃小蛋糕。

渐渐浓郁的香气让McCoy有些烦躁，Jim嬉皮笑脸地凑近大厨，一只手伸进围裙里抓住衬衫扣子打转，小指头从缝隙里探进去在皮肤上若有若无地抚摸着。

“医生，我应该支付你多少钱？”

McCoy咽了咽口水，觉得自己再往后倒可能就要一脑袋栽进下水管道了。Jim的一只脚插在他的两腿之间，膝盖蹭着他的第三条腿。McCoy听着耳边得意的笑声，多么希望自己有裆部藏相位枪的习惯。

“不……不用给钱。”

Jim对自己不喜欢答案充耳不闻，初见面时偶尔展露的乖巧顺从仿佛随着早上刷牙的水流进了污水处理系统。他的右手已经顺利地解开扣子在McCoy的肚子上画着圈，窸窸窣窣的声音几不可查。

“你知道的，我没有钱，所以你接收肉偿吗？”

年轻人的金发搔着他的鼻尖，McCoy闻着洗发水的味道觉得水果香很合适Jim。这不是重点。他收敛心神打算解决眼下危机。Jim的膝盖压迫着他，触感有些过于舒适了，他伸手想要推开靠过来的肩膀。Jim穿着他的制服外套，但是没有穿衬衫。McCoy之所以这么清楚是因为Jim似乎不太喜欢扣子，他白花花的胸膛在在灯光下甚至有些反光，McCoy不安地想着厨房的窗户是不是正对着另一栋楼的阳台。

咣当！锅铲掉在了地上。Jim和跳起来差点直接坐在水池上的McCoy终于分开，他们直接隔了一个不是那么明显的距离。Jim看起来很失望，McCoy觉得自己不应该觉得失望。

他把糊得惨不忍睹的早餐倒在垃圾桶里，厨房的空气循环系统不太管用，McCoy热得汗流浃背。

“那房租可以肉偿吗？”Jim在他磕鸡蛋的时候小声问道。

“什么？”

McCoy没多久就意识Jim是什么意思了。

-

他们后来还是睡到了一起。最初McCoy揪着衬衫下摆一脸惊恐不肯屈服的样子让Jim觉得自己像是一个混蛋。Jim的衣服早就飞到了厨房门口，他低下头看着自己被医生喂得线条越发不明显的腹部感到有些沮丧。

直到Jim不知怎么被McCoy推倒在沙发上。医生有些粗鲁地把杂物扫开，亲吻在逐渐升高的喘息间变成啃咬，Jim的嘴唇红肿，挂着不知道是不是自己的口水。他整个人陷在沙发里，弓着后背希望McCoy能更粗暴一些，而不是在他的身上印上那些黏糊糊的亲吻，像是一只爬虫在腹部后背缓慢前行。McCoy的下身比他本人热情十倍，急切地在Jim的身上涂抹着分泌物。Jim伸手握住他们，被McCoy一巴掌拍开。

Jim抬起屁股，想要加速进程。渴望的感觉在身体深处骚动着，找不到出路。他抱着McCoy，像是溺水的人紧抓着浮木。他在渴望的浪潮中起起伏伏，不知道自己为什么突然变得如此饥渴。McCoy宽大的手掌牢牢抓住了胡乱动弹的臀部，食指嵌进皮肤里，恶狠狠地要把深藏肌肤之下的血肉掏出来。

“不喜欢主动吗，Bones？”

Jim伸出舌头在McCoy下巴的胡渣上重重扫过，酒精的味道充斥着他们之间小小的空间。令人陶醉。他心想。

然后McCoy把自己嵌了进去，他剧烈起伏的胸膛让Jim有些着迷。医生的胸毛湿哒哒地黏在胸口，Jim的牙齿略过结实的肌肉，在肩膀上找到了下嘴的合适角度。嘴角没有干透的口水和汗水混在一起，Jim咯咯笑了起来。他的笑声很快便堵在胸口，和呻吟一起化作催促McCoy挺进的动力。

他们一起动作着，像是两个不应该分离的部分合为一个整体。这个认知多多少少吓到了Jim。他夹紧自己的屁股把气氛推向新的小高潮。McCoy笼罩在他身上，允许他的小动作，却掌控着他们前进的方向。

Jim满足地把自己挂在McCoy的身上，他们迎来湿乎乎的粘稠高潮，Jim过分大声的尖叫震得天花板几乎掉灰。释放后的McCoy压在他的身上很快便沉入梦乡。他的重量压得Jim无处可逃，如同沉入海底的锚，如同Jim以其为中心旋转了千万年的行星。

-

McCoy并不想深究他和Jim的关系，Jim则时不时用自己深沉的目光让McCoy同时感到羞涩和燥热。年轻人对着自己盘子里的意大利面狼吞虎咽，番茄酱溅得满脸都是。McCoy嫌弃地递过手帕，Jim含糊不清地说着什么，对他露出一个傻乎乎的笑容。

医生叹了口气，认命地把手伸过去，仔细擦干净年轻人的脸蛋。

“谢了，爸爸！”Jim大声说着，喊出来的每一个字都散发着青春活力。

McCoy叠好手帕放在桌角，有些茫然地看向重新埋进食物的金色脑袋。

“你说什么？”

“我说谢谢。”Jim用舌头把下巴的肉沫卷进嘴巴里。

“不是，你刚才叫我……”

舌头抵在牙齿上，McCoy看着Jim鼓励的、热烈的目光，无论如何也无法把那个字说出来。Jim终于等得不耐烦了，他似乎做了一个重大的决定，站起身愉快地亲了一口McCoy。香喷喷的番茄味包裹着呆滞的医生，逗得Jim哈哈大笑。他抹掉眼角的泪花，快乐的像是放下了一个沉甸甸的包袱。

“你就是我的Sugar Daddy呀！”年轻人咏叹着。

“不，Jim。”McCoy坚决得像是在拒绝和一个瓦肯人共进晚餐，“我不是你的什么见鬼的Sugar Daddy。”

“随便你怎么说。”Jim甜甜地笑了起来，他扯着自己的衣领，McCoy眼睁睁看着自己的第三件学院T恤在年轻人的蹂躏下开线变形。

“来沙发上做点运动吗？Daddy？”

反正那件上衣他早就想扔了。

-

Jim其实很好养活。金发蓝眼睛的甜心最喜欢干的事情就是在床上运动看书吃饭，以及在沙发上看书运动吃饭。McCoy没多久就把餐桌卖掉了，因为他们根本用不上。他上课值班和打工的时间里Jim在做什么并不在他的关心范围内，倒是Jim时不时对他进行短信轰炸，McCoy闲置许久的通讯器现在没几天就要清理一次文件夹。

好医生急匆匆地往家里赶去，在久违的归属感中体验到了有些陌生的情绪。他推开门，做好了面对登上脏乱差新高度的客厅。光洁的地面和空荡荡的沙发让他差点以为自己走错了房间。卫生间的方向穿来冲水的声音，不详的预感搅得他胃内翻滚。McCoy踢掉鞋子奔过去，和镜子里的Jim面面相觑。

“孩子，你在干什么？”

Jim抬了抬包在布里的头发，摘下口罩。McCoy才发现小伙子正哭丧着脸，嘴角难得地耷拉着，周身辐射出想要被人抱起来喂热牛奶的情绪。

“我遇见Pike了。”

McCoy发出恼怒的嘟囔声，压下了自己幸灾乐祸的笑容。Jim没有注意到医生的表情，他重新戴上口罩开始清理墙壁，似乎每一个污渍上都印着Pike舰长的脸。

“你知道学院过两个月又要招生了吧？”

McCoy漫不经心地拨弄着架子上的瓶瓶罐罐，尽量让自己听起来就像谈论明天太阳几点升起那么轻松又随意。帘子后面传来物体碰撞倒塌的声音，Jim伸出脑袋扯下口罩，满脸通红，瞪得滚圆的眼睛里掀起阵阵波涛。

“我说过了我对星际舰队不感兴趣！”

“Jim！放轻松！”

McCoy捡起不小心打翻在地上的牙杯，努力隔绝身体之外的疲惫在感受到舒适的环境后，突然决定冲破层层阻碍降临麻木的大脑。医生叹了口气，索性坐在地上靠着墙壁。他在瓷砖上晃着腿，享受年轻人难得一次的家务服务。

“你都叫我爸爸了，我总要给你一些人生的建议不是吗？”

医生的脸在提到某个诡异称呼时扭曲了一下，成功引起了Jim的第一个微笑。McCoy搓了搓脸，山一样沉重的压力让他额角突突直跳。

“你知道，再过三年我就要上随便什么该死的飞船，在漆黑的宇宙治疗那些动不动就往自己的肚子里灌液氮的傻瓜。你想过到时候你要去哪里吗？”

“呃……再找一个？”

McCoy看着Jim举起的右手用力翻了个白眼。他把后脑勺贴在墙上，头晕脑转之间听到衣衫摩挲的声音，Jim靠着他坐了下来，下巴搁在他的肩膀上微微晃着。McCoy饱经风霜的肩胛骨在年轻人强大的存在感下隐隐作痛，他反手摁住了Jim的脑袋，用自己的下巴固定住。

Jim的头发蓬松柔软，散发着太阳的味道。McCoy伸手揽住年轻人略显单薄的身体，感受着人类体温里蕴藏的生机。

“Jim，如果你真的是这样想的，就不会翻我的课本了。”

他的“Sugar Baby”在地上划拉着水珠的手停留在砖缝间，McCoy抱紧沉默不语的年轻人。半年前他无论如何也不曾想过这样的场景，他的下巴被刮得干干净净，抱着一个金发的年轻人在散发着消毒水味道的马桶边上畅想未来。

“我们会在同一艘星舰上，因为他妈的你的过敏清单只有我能背得出来。我猜你三年就能毕业了，甚至两年。”

Jim的脑袋埋在他的肩膀里，发出沉闷的笑声。

“我就是这么和Pike说的，你应该看看他笑得满脸都是牙的样子。然后我说，不，他当场皱纹就垮了。”

McCoy松开手，就这么把自己的人生和年轻人彻底捆绑带来的复杂心情让他没能阻止Jim在他的脸颊上留下一个湿乎乎的口水印。Jim的左耳上还松松垮垮地挂着口罩，眼睛里闪烁着期待与兴奋。

 “吃完饭就去看申请表，好吗？”McCoy想起自己藏在书柜里报名资料版。

“好的。”

McCoy允许Jim把自己从地上拽起来，他能听到自己的尾骨在哀叫。

“这才是我的好男孩。”


End file.
